


[Art] Cold/Warm

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugging, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DCSS 2015] Standing there with Dean in his arms, being held in return, he felt so warm, he didn't even notice the cold weather anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Cold/Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahJaneS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJaneS/gifts), [lotrspnfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/gifts), [static_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/gifts), [thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/gifts), [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/gifts), [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts), [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts), [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts), [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/gifts), [delicirony](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=delicirony).



> Done for the DeanCas Secret Santa Exchange 2015, as a little thank you to our Pinch-Hitters.  
>    
> Dear Pinch-Hitters, thanks again for helping us out! Dunno if my art counts as a little reward, but I drew this for you nevertheless. Hope you like it at least a tiny bit. Again, thank you so much! You guys are seriously amazing!

[](http://imgur.com/Rmfs1tQ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> Tumblr art link will be added when the exchange is over.


End file.
